Challenging Love
by florrincon03
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Theseus and Hippolyta got their happy ever after. Well this is your chance to find out.


"My peasants I have an announcement to make, I will choose one gentlemen to fight for the love of my beautiful daughter Hippolyta, the princess of the Amazons, in a series of challenges." said Concord, the king of the Amazons, to the townspeople. Hippolyta really was beautiful she had long ginger hair and big hazel eyes. Every man in Athens was willing to fall to her feet, yet she had no idea of how beautiful she was. Hippolyta was not happy with her father's decision, but like always she was the good girl that listened to her father. She was kind, sweet, and shy, the complete opposite of what she claimed was the love of her love, Oberon. In her eyes she had already chosen who to love and he was perfect. Hippolyta didn't understand why her dad wouldn't let them be happy, but at least she had been able to convince her father that Oberon was a good man and he should be able to fight for their love. Therefore he was one of the two gentlemen that would fight for her love and the other man was of her father's choice.

Concord came off the stage and saw the frown on his daughter's face so he told her "I'm doing this for your good." Concord gave Hippolyta a kiss on her forehead before leaving. Concord was a very handsome man he had brown hair and big hazel eyes that Hippolyta inherited. He always acted so elegant and controlled. She watched her father's retreating back and couldn't help, but daze off in her thoughts "what did her dad mean by that?". She repeated that question over and over again in her thoughts, but couldn't understand why her father thought that Oberon wasn't good enough for her. Couldn't Concord see how happy Oberon made her? Out of nowhere Oberon appeared in front of her and she flew to his side to hug him."Oberon my love, did you hear what my father just announced?" said Hippolyta. Oberon's jaw clenched and he balled up his fist "Yes, my dear Hippolyta, I feel indignant. I don't understand why your father won't let me take your hand in marriage if we are very much in love. Every maiden in this village is on their knees for my love. You should feel thankful I haven't gotten bored of you or your father's charades." Hippolyta was slightly hurt by his words, but said "You are right and I am thankful." Oberon smiled smugly at this statement. They kept on talking for awhile and most of the conversation consisted of Hippolyta complementing Oberon and him smiling smugly at her compliments. Until Hippolyta had to go home to her father.

When she got home home her father was waiting in the dining room with a frown on his face "You are late and I bet you were with that filthy peasant." Now it was Hippolyta's turn to frown "Don't call him that!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to fight with you, just have a seat please." Hippolyta just followed her father's orders and sat down at the table with a defeated sigh. "I want to talk to you about the gentleman I chose to fight with Oberon for your love. His name is Theseus." said Concord. Hippolyta sighed, but this time it was a sad sigh. Hippolyta didn't see the point in the challenges she knows who she loves and it wasn't this Theseus guy. "Let's talk about something else father. How was your day?" she asked. They kept on with their small talk all through dinner.

The next day Hippolyta woke up in a great mood. She took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When she arrived at the dining table she saw a very handsome man about her age. At first she was confused, but then she realised who he was. She immediately frowned at this realisation and her good mood shifted. "Hippolyta come meet Theseus." Concord ordered. She followed her dads orders, as she always does, and walked over to them. "I'm Hippolyta, nice to meet you." she said sending him the most obvious glare she could muster, but he still gave her a genuine smile and said "I'm Theseus nice to meet you too." Hippolyta then proceeded to eat her meal and sat in silence while her father talked to Theseus. When they asked her question she simply answered shortly and tried to ignore them as much as possible. From what she was hearing Theseus was a very charming man, he was helpful, caring, and kind or in other words everything a girl would love in a man. There was nothing she could do though because she was in love with Oberon and their was no doubt about that in her mind. She thought "It's like the saying the heart wants what the heart wants." She spent the whole day with Theseus and her father. The whole time the only thing she could think was "Could Theseus be any better?" Even though she thought that she knew her heart was with her Oberon. The majority of the day she was just listening to the conversation between Theseus and Concord and talked only when necessary.

At the end of the day her dad excused himself and went to his room to rest leaving Theseus and Hippolyta alone to talk. "I know how you feel about me and that you love another man, but I want you to know that I will fight to win your love." Theseus was the first to break the silence."May I ask you why would you go through all this trouble to win my love?" asked Hippolyta. "Because you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen and you always have a smile on your face, in that case the most genuine one I have ever seen." replyed Theseus. She smiled when he said that it was the first someone was complimenting her and not the other way around. "Thank you. I can see that you are an excellent man and that any girl would be lucky to have you but you can't choose who you love and in my case it is not you who I have fallen in love with, much to my father and your dismay." said Hippolyta. "I wil make you fall in love with me in time. Goodnight my dear Hippolyta." said Theseus. "Goodnight" was her reply. When he said that he would make her fall in love with him Hippolyta couldn't help, but smile and she didn't know why. After Theseus left she went to her bedroom and changed. All night she thought about Theseus and she even dreamt about him.

The next morning she was sad to wake up from her dream with Theseus, but she realised that maybe Theseus was affecting her in a way she never thought possible because she had already found love with Oberon. She was confused to say the least, how could she love two men at the same time? Well even though she wasn't in love with Theseus she knew that she was falling in love. She remembered the day before and thought "How can you not love such a sweet, caring man?" but she shook that thought away quickly. Today was the first game and it would be a archery challenge and the one who hit the point closest to the target won that challenge. So Hippolyta took a shower and quickly got dressed to go she got downstairs her father was seated in the dining room already eating his breakfast she quickly went to sit by his side and then a maid brought her food. They ate in silence until her father asked her "How are you feeling honey?" she answered with complete sincerity and said"I am very nervous." Her father frowned at that. "Why would you be nervous? The man who wins is the one that is right for you. It will be destiny." he said. Hippolyta was silent and thought about what her father said. They finished eating and went to their backyard, where the games were being played.

When Hippolyta and Concord go to their backyard they could see the townspeople were all outside anxiously waiting for the challenges to start. Oberon didn't seem anxious at all he seemed very confident that he was going to win. "Good morning my peasants, the challenges are about to start. I would like to tell you that there will be another game, later on we will announce which day. In case you don't know these challenges are being held for the love of my daughter, Hippolyta." said Concord signaling to the seat next to him, where Hippolyta was seated. "Everyone please be silent the games will start now with Oberon first and then Theseus." said Concord. Oberon went first he got his bow and arrow prepared. By now Hippolyta was really nervous and anxious her palms were sweating and she couldn't stop moving her leg. This was it Oberon aimed and let go of the bow the arrow went flying and felt right next to the target which, was pretty good. The crowd cheered and chanted his name repeatedly. Hippolyta was very excited, he had done so well yet there was a part of her that was still nervous because now it was Theseus turn and there is that slight chance that he hits the target. "Everyone be silent! It is now Theseus turn." said Concord. Everyone became silent because they had to follow the kings orders. Theseus aimed and let the bow go. Just like before Hippolyta was nervous and anxious about the outcome. She closed her eyes and waited for the outcome. "Theseus, Theseus, Theseus!" chanted the crowd. Just by hearing the townspeople she knew who won. She opened her eyes and could see a very pissed off Oberon and a very proud Theseus. Her father went to Theseus and he shook his hand and congratulated him. Hippolyta went to Oberon and hugged him, but he didn't hug her back, he was a sore loser. When she backed up he had a scowl on his face. "My hands were sweating and I couldn't aim good that is why I lost because there is no way that Theseus could beat me, please I am so much better than that bastard." Hippolyta just frowned and left she couldn't take it anymore he was so self absorbed and conceited. Deep down inside she was not all that sad that Oberon lost and she had no idea why. Didn't she want him to win?

The next day Hippolyta decided that she wanted to go see Oberon and apologize for leaving him just like that. Hippolyta was walking through the streets until she saw her "precious" Oberon in a lonely, dark alley and walked up to him to see that he was completely wasted. She couldn't believe it she had never seen him like that, he was always so narcissistic and perfect. She walked up to him and couldn't take the look of disgust in her eyes and she thought "is this who I want to marry?". She took one good look at him his legs were wobbling, he couldn't stand up straight and he was vomiting all over the place. "Oberon! Oh my god! What is wrong with you? How could you get so drunk?" said Hippolyta. He just gave her a crooked smile and said "Hello my darling. How are you this fine evening?" said Oberon. Hippolyta sneered and said "Well considering that you are drunk I am not very happy". "Look I want you to know that when we are married I will act however I want, I won't care if you dislike my behavior." said Oberon. Hippolyta frowned at that "Are you saying that in our marriage I will have no say at all." Oberon than said "Yes that is exactly what I am saying." Her frowned deepened "Then I prefer to marry Theseus because I am sick of you treating me this way." When she looked up she could see the rage in his eyes because of what she just said. Then something really unexpected happened. Oberon went and slapped Hippolyta. That slap had so much force that she fell to the floor. She looked at him with disbelief and thought "I must be dreaming.", but she knew she wasn't. She got up and ran to her house as fast as she could. When she got to her house she went to her room and looked in the mirror. She had a red handprint in her cheek and tears that she didn't even know were there, but once she saw this she couldn't stop crying somewhat because of the physical pain, but more because of the emotional pain. She couldn't process in her mind what had just happened. Was that the guy she loved? That monster that hit her. It couldn't be, but then maybe Oberon wasn't the guy she pictured him to be. As soon as he hit her that love she had for him vanished because if there was one thing that she hated the most was it was violence. Hippolyta fell asleep thinking "That was it I have had enough of him and never again will I put up with that monstrous man."

The next day she woke up and she almost forgot that it was the last day of the games. Almost. She didn't feel as depressed as the day before, but she was still sad that the man who she pictured Oberon to be was nothing like the real him. Although she also felt thankful that her dad wouldn't let her marry him and made her accept these stupid challenges. Also that Theseus didn't give up on her and that she realised who the real Oberon was before it was too late. So she showered, got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast with her father. They both ate in silence while her father seemed to be distracted. Once they went to their backyard they saw that Oberon was not there. Hippolyta was thankful because she knew she was not ready to see him, but she couldn't help and be worried about why he wasn't there. "Hello townspeople! Today will be the second game. We are going to wait a few minutes to see if Oberon arrives if not we count it as a forfeit. Hippolyta didn't love him anymore, but it didn't mean she didn't care for him. She was worried, but she had a feeling that he was okay. "Excuse me my lord, but I believe Oberon is not coming today because I saw him in a bar drinking and he was really drunk." said a man from the crowd. "Yes, I saw him too, but he was in an alley sleeping." said another man. "Well we will take it as a forfeit because we already waited a few minutes and I don't want my daughter to marry a drunk." said Concord. Hippolyta just put on a fake smile and agreed with her father. "Therefore Theseus is the winner of the challenges!" said a very excited Concord. Hippolyta was ok with the outcome because she liked Theseus maybe not love, but she sure liked him.


End file.
